La Enfermedad
by camilo
Summary: n_n


Todo amor tiene un comienzo y un final, ninguna relación es eterna, puede ser por   
diferentes causas, pero en el caso de esta pareja ni siquiera la muerte puede romper   
los lazos que los unían, que los hacia 2 cuerpos, pero un solo corazón.  
  
Capitulo 1: la enfermedad  
  
En Tokio era un día normal. Sanosuke, Yahiko y Megumi casualmente se habían ido muy   
lejos hacía unos días y no iban a volver hasta la semana próxima. Kenshin había contraído   
una enfermedad la cual hacia que la persona que la contuviera padeciera altas temperaturas   
y delirara, pero la enfermedad era desconocida para ellos. Kaoru estaba la mayor parte   
del día cuidándolo. Al principio su temperatura estaba un poco pasada de lo normal. Al   
no mostrar síntomas de delirio kaoru solo intentaba bajar la fiebre con paños mojados con   
agua fría. Cada día que pasaba Kenshin iba empeorando. Kaoru al ver que la temperatura de   
Kenshin aumentaba fue a llenar el pote con agua fresca. Cuando llego se sentó al lado de   
Kenshin y mientras agarraba uno de los paños húmedos le dijo:  
  
- Kenshin, podrías quitarte la parte de arriba de tu gi para colocarte esto debajo de   
los brazos?  
  
- No hay problema, ya me lo saco Kaoru-dono...  
  
Kenshin se sentó en su futon y con la ayuda de kaoru comenzó a quitarse su camisa   
para después quedarse con el pecho al aire. Kaoru tomo uno de los brazos de Kenshin y   
le coloco el paño debajo. Al hombre le vino un escalofrío, lo mismo paso cuando la mujer   
colocó el otro paño debajo de su brazo derecho.  
  
Kaoru lo cubrió con la sabana y el hombre pronto quedo dormido. La joven mujer se le   
quedó mirando, extendió una de sus manos y con ella acaricio la cara de Kenshin y noto   
que su temperatura era mas alta que la de los otros días. Luego salió de la habitación   
rogando que los paños con agua fría le bajaran la fiebre  
  
Pasaron las horas y ya se había hecho lo suficientemente tarde. Kaoru fue por ultima   
ves antes de irse a acostar a revisar como estaba Kenshin. Al llegar a la habitación   
kaoru se encontró con que Kenshin aun seguía dormido. Su rostro tenia gotas de agua,   
lo que sugiere que el paño que Kenshin tenia en la frente había escurrido. Ella se fue   
acercando a él, cuando estuvo a su alcance lo destapo y cuidadosamente le levanto el   
brazo para quitarle uno de los pañuelos y humedecerlo. A pesar de todo el silencio que   
hizo el hombre se despertó mientras kaoru mojaba el paño:  
  
kaoru dono...   
Kenshin... lamento haberte despertado...   
No se preocupe...   
Kaoru siguió mojando el paño mientras Kenshin la observaba y pensaba:  
  
Kaoru-dono... ella siempre se preocupa por mí... que amable es...   
Kaoru coloco el paño en una de las axilas de Kenshin. La mujer lo cubrió y se estaba   
parando lista para irse cuando Kenshin la toma de su kimono:  
  
Kenshin... que sucede...   
El hombre sonrió y le dijo:  
  
buenas noches... Kaoru-dono   
  
Kaoru dio media vuelta y se agacho, tomo la mano de Kenshin y le dijo:  
  
buenas noches Kenshin... descansa...   
El hombre sonríe afirmando con la cabeza y luego cierra sus ojos. Kaoru apagó la vela   
que alumbraba la habitación y salió de ella. Al abrir la puerta ella sintió la voz de   
Kenshin:  
  
gracias...   
  
La joven asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin estaba teniendo un mal sueño en el cual se encontraban él y kaoru caminando por   
la calle:  
  
la obra fue muy divertida, verdad Kenshin   
tienes razón, fue muy buena   
En ese momento un hombre al cual ninguno de los dos conoce sale de un callejón con un   
arma de fuego en mano con la intención de dispararle a Kenshin. En el momento que el   
hombre dispara kaoru se interpone entre la bala y Kenshin. La mujer cae y el hombre la   
atrapa. La persona que disparo sale corriendo. Kenshin mira a kaoru la cual había recibido  
el disparo en el pecho mientras empieza a llorar:  
  
Kaoru-dono... por que... por que!!!   
  
Una lagrima de Kenshin cae sobre la mejilla de kaoru que yacía inmóvil   
en sus brazos.  
  
  
  
kaoru!!!- Kenshin despierta agitado, sudando y muy alterado.   
  
Kaoru que sintió el grito fue corriendo al cuarto de Kenshin. Al entrar se   
dirigió lo más rápido hacia él y se arrodillo a su lado:  
  
Kenshin que te sucede... estas bien...   
Dijo la mujer mientras lo tomaba por los hombros. Kenshin la miro y la abrazo   
mientras le decía:  
  
Kaoru-dono, esta bien... oh dios... todo fue una pesadilla...   
Calma... calma... ya esta todo bien... no te preocupes   
Kaoru rodeo con sus brazos a Kenshin que aun respiraba agitadamente:  
  
oh por dios Kenshin que susto... que suerte que estas bien...   
lamento haberte preocupado...   
descuida... Kenshin...   
kaoru empezó a llorar. Kenshin al sentir una lagrima en su espalda presiona mas   
a kaoru contra su cuerpo.  
  
Al día siguiente las cosas no mejoraron. Kaoru estaba enormemente preocupada por   
Kenshin. Era una mañana oscura en la cual el sol no había brindado luz y calor.   
No había ni una sola alma en las calles de Tokio. Kaoru estaba deprimida, extrañaba   
al Kenshin alegre que siempre estaba ahí para animarla, siempre con tanta energía,   
sin embargo ahora él estaba acostado, cansado, débil. Kaoru sé dirigió a la habitación   
de Kenshin para ver como estaba. Al entrar a la habitación lo vio sentado en su futon   
observando las sabanas. Cuando kaoru entro Kenshin volteo a verla. Al percatarse de   
sus ojos que demostraban diferentes sentimientos kaoru se acerco a él y sin decir   
ni una sola palabra se sentó a su lado y lo acarició. Kenshin la abrazo y coloco   
su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de kaoru, igual que ella a él. Al verlo en tal   
estado kaoru no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar mientras decía:  
  
por que... por que a ti... Kenshin...   
  
Continuará... 


End file.
